The girl from the future LuNa, OS
by MaangaFreak
Summary: It's just a normal day in the straw hats life but it changes when a girl from the future comes to the ship. Nami noticethat she looks a bit like herself and that scares her. And this girl named Belle ask a lot of weird question she says that she looks after her parents who are suposed to be onthe ship but who are they...?


**Well this is my first story and I wrote it a while ago. As you see on the title this is a LuNa one shot**

**I do not own the persons in this story, Eiichiro Oda does (Except for Belle, Zen and Olive)**

**So enjoy, hope you find my story good :)**

* * *

I look out over the sea. The weather seems great , but I fell somthing bad hiding behind this good weather

"Nami-swaaan! We're here!" I hear Sanjis voice from below

"Great, just do as usual, Sanji-kun! And tell the others to help you, Okay?" I answer him.

"Of course, Nami-Swan! Do you know that you're an angel? In my world you.." I'm too tired to listen to more of Sanjis meanless love messages. They're very tiring. Right then I see a blue light. For a second I can't see anything, and in the next I hear a loud crash.

"Ouch!" I hear a new voice saying. When I got the sight back i see that the new voice belong to a girl not much younger than myself. She has pretty short orange hair. She don't look so diffrent myself, some years ago and I must say that makes me feel uncomfertble. And somthing else that scares me is that she wears a straw hat that looks much like Luffys. The girl noticed me and shines me. She almost run towards me with a happy smile on her face.

"You're Nami right?" She asks me.

"Yes, I am. Do you have some buisness with me?"

"It depends" the stranger thinks about somthing and she looks very troubled. "Do you have a baby on this ship?"

Why does she wan't to know that? What a weird question!

"of course not!" I answer her.

"So it must be before that" The stranger mumbles to herself. Before what? Then Luffy, Usopp and Choppa comes running out from the inside of Sunny. They stop when they see the stranger

"Oi, How's this?" Usopp asks.

"Right, It's rude of me to ask question before I say my own name. My mom always says that! Well, in that case my name is Belle and I come from the future. It's so nice to meet you" the girl says with a quick bow and a very big smile on her lips.

"From the future? That's so cool!Do you have like this gigantic shootguns?" Luffy says, exited as usual when he met a new person. Now, if you think about it Luffy and the girl look pretty alike too. She looks like me and Luffy? What the hell am I thinking! That doesn't make no sense at all and.. It kinda freaks me out..

"So how did you get here from the future?" I hear Robin ask and with that she bring me back to reality. For some seconds I try to forget all the other stuffs that cirkulises in my head och concentrate at the question cause the question is somthing I really wan't to know.

"Well my dad is a very big person and he knows many people. Actually he has been sailing through the hole grand line and has the title Pirate king" Belle answers happily.

"Who is this guy? Bring him to me, I'm gonna fight him. I'm the one that's gonna be the king of pirates" Luffy says angry. Belle giggle"

"You would never win against my dad, he's much stronger then you are, you know" Belle says.

"But for what reason are you here, Belle?" I ask just when Luffy is about to reply Belle.

"I planed to see how my parents had it when they we're young, and I've already know that now" Belle says.

"Why don't we take the rest of this conversation inside? I think we have some chocolate cake, if you wan't to my lady" Sanji Says with his Love side of himself.

"Well why not, I'm Hungry!" Belle says with a Smile.

"**CAAKEEE**!" Choppa, Usopp and Luffy shouts happily

* * *

When we all sit in the kitchen, Franky and Brook joins us to.

"Oh my, what a cute lady! May I see your under..." Brook says. I kick him before he can end the sentence

"**DON'T ASK A GUEST THAT**!" I shout with very angry tone. So embarrassing! Belle giggles for a second and then she become serious.

"Do you have any relationships between the crewmates on this ship?" She asks.

"If that blonde jerks fantasy relationship with Nami and Robin doesn't count, then they're non" I hear Zoro answer the question from behind.

"Huh? What did you just call me, marimo?" Sanji says and he sounds like he is ready for a fight.

"I called you a blonde jerk cause you are, do you got any problem with that?" Zoro answers him angrily. Sanji was just about to reply him but I hit them both in the head before he does it.

"**DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT WE HAVE GUEST HERE**?" I shout. Great, now we're even more embarrassed. First Brook and now these two idiots.

"It's fine, I'm justed to it!" Belle giggles.

"You are? How?" Choppa asks.

"Well two of my dads best fighters are like this all the time and because we live very close by – sometimes on the same boat – I hear them fight a lot. The most fight are about their children. Poor Zen and Olive. Even though they love each other they can't be together because of their dads" Belle says with a sad expression on her face.

"Should we take the cake now?" Sanji asks.

"Sure" I say with a smile. For some minutes we're almost quiet and just eat our cakes and Belle don't ask anymore questions.

***Biip, biip***

"What's that noise?" Zoro asks.

"Oh, that's my time machine. It means that I'm going back to my own time about a few minutes" Belle says with a sad smile on her face then she cheers up.

"I'm pretty sure you wan't to know who my parents are. Well, I give you some clues:

My dad is very stupid person But he loves my mom

My mom is crazy about money and she loved my dad from the start even though she don't wan't to accept it

I was born on this ship and my parents are here right now

That's my clues... So have you figures it out?" Belle says. She looks very excited.

"I have no idea who they can be!" Luffy says. But I had figured it out.

* * *

I see the blue light again and Belle disappears. Her aperence really messed with my mind. Me and Luffy? That can't be true! I look at Luffy. Okay, when you think about it he is pretty handsome. Well right now this thing with Belle is unbelievable but... you never know what's gonna happen in the future, right...?

* * *

**Done! Hope you enjoyed reading my story and comment about what's good and bad, please**

**If you found some words that's spelled wrong, please say that to me and I would very grateful :)**


End file.
